Grey Skies
by FencingBabe7
Summary: More than talk happened on the island with Jack and Elizabeth. Implied JE. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

So I said I was going to stop writing fanfics and here's me writing another one.  
  
Summary: More than talk happened on the island with Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Will are just about to get married when Will finds out. In a depression, he leaves Port Royal. Elizabeth hates Jack for what has happened but takes up his offer to help find Will. Implied JE.  
  
***  
  
"And you will be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish isles...."  
  
"We'll be the most fearsome pirates in the entire sea, love," Jack told her, taking another large sip of rum.  
  
He fell back against the sand. Elizabeth cast a glance at him. The fire was casting a light over his face, making his black eyes shine. His shirt was opened just enough for her to glimpse the top of his muscular chest. He was so much better looking than she'd ever thought before. "What are ya lookin' at, love?"  
  
She tore her eyes away from him and then looked back. The rum was making her loose her judgment. "Can't keep yer eyes off of Capt' Jack?"  
  
He sat up. His face was suddenly inches from hers. She could smell the rum on his breath. Before she could say anything, he had pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her, almost violently. Elizabeth meant to pull away and found she couldn't. She wanted him to keep kissing her. In fact, she wanted more than that. She fought to gain self-control but only lost what she had. He continued kissing her and her mouth replied, hungrily.  
  
Jack pulled away for a minute. "Don't stop," whispered Elizabeth.  
  
Jack lay back again, against the sand and pulled Elizabeth down on top of him. To his amazement, she complied and continued kissing him back. He hesitated for a moment and then rolled over so that he was on top of her. His hands found the tie to her bodice and tore it open. His hands began to run over her body.....  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start. She was sweating heavily. She cursed silently with a word that came from being around pirates. Her father would highly disapprove of its use. But it kept reoccurring. The same dream...... the same memory. It wouldn't stop taunting her. Her marriage with Will was drawling closer every day. And she wanted desperately to make her fiancé happy. But little did he know that she was not a virgin and it was all Jack's fault. "I'll have the pirate hung if he ever dares to show his neck around here again," she thought.  
  
At first she had been able to act like nothing had happened. She had had to. There was no way her father or Commodore Norrington could find out without Elizabeth being locked up forever. And then with her mind so intent on saving Will, she had been able to forget it for a little while. Even at Jack's hanging she had managed to act worried for Will. She knew he cared about Jack.  
  
But after Jack left, the memory refused to stop plaguing her. Every time she kissed Will, a burning guilt would rise inside her. She could only thank heaven that she showed no signs of pregnancy. At this point, it would be impossible to disguise Jack's child as Will's as Will and Elizabeth weren't married yet. The was a knock at her bedroom door. "Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth jumped up quickly, knocking over a lamp in the process. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"  
  
It happened almost every morning. "Fine," she called back, pulling on her dressing gown, "Come in."  
  
Governor Swann entered with his normal array of servants and maids. "Elizabeth, can you hurry and get dressed? Your fiancé is waiting to see you, downstairs."  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth asked, delighted, as she went behind a screen to change.  
  
"Who else?" the Governor smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled which soon turned to a grimace as the maids began to pull and tug at her corset. "Must I wear this wretched thing today?"  
  
"I thought you would want to look good for Mr. Turner," the Governor remarked.  
  
"I suppose so," Elizabeth answered, through gritted teeth.  
  
The maids finally stopped pulling and slipped a dress over her head. "Ready."  
  
Elizabeth rushed out from behind the screen and flung the door open. "Dear, dear. No need to be in such a rush," Governor Swann remarked, "Don't you want to fix your hair?"  
  
"It's not a formal party, father," Elizabeth informed him, "Besides, I don't want to keep Mr. Turner waiting."  
  
"Very well," her father smiled and bowed her out of her room.  
  
Elizabeth slowed down some on the steps. She looked down to see Will pacing around the corridor. "Will," she called.  
  
He looked up. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful!"  
  
She quickly hurried down the stairs. Will took her hand and kissed it. Then he moved closer and caught her mouth in a kiss. Elizabeth lingered in it for a moment. Inevitably, a picture of Jack and her making love, flashed in her mind. She pulled away quickly.  
  
"Elizabeth, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at her beloved's face. His light brown eyes were full of worry. He loved her and she loved him. She couldn't let an awful memory stand between them like this. If he loved her enough, he would understand that she hadn't meant it. That she hated Jack and wanted to be with Will.  
  
"Will, there is something I have to tell you. Can we go somewhere where we can't be overheard?"  
  
Will studied her troubled face and then nodded. "Can you get your father to let you bring a carriage down to my shop? No one is ever there at this time of day."  
  
***  
  
Short chapter. I'll write more soon if I get some reviews. And in case anyone is wondering, the Next Generation is finished. I was going to write in Epilogue but I don't have any ideas so I think the ending is fine as it is. 


	2. Chapter 2

At the blacksmith's shop, Will sought a chair for Elizabeth to sit on. She had only been down here a few times as was not accustomed to it yet. "Here," Will set down a chair, "Sorry it's such a mess in here. I've been moving a few things around since Mr. Brown turned the business over to me."  
  
Elizabeth looked around. It seemed cleaner than it had before. Will took great pride in his work and tried to keep everything orderly. "It looks better, actually," she told him.  
  
Will hid a grateful smile. "You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
Almost as a reflexive, he picked up a sword and began turning it over in his hands. Elizabeth watched how delicately he treated it. He loved his swords almost as much as he loved her but now she wished he would just give her his full attention. "Will, can you listen to me instead of working with your sword?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he looked up at her and then realized he was holding it. "Oh yes, of course." He quickly placed it back where it belonged and turned to look at Elizabeth.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Will, I'm not a virgin. Jack and I made love on the island....." a lump formed in her throat. She fought to speak without crying, "I love you. I never meant for it to happen but I had too much rum. I..... I hate Jack. Please understand, Will. I know this may not do any good but..... I am sorry."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Elizabeth couldn't look at Will and then curiosity drove her to take a slight glance out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her. He was studying the hearth where a fire would often be roaring. "Will?" she asked timidly.  
  
He still didn't turn to face her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry but could you please leave? I have to think."  
  
"Will, I......," she started.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered and picked up her skirts and left.  
  
Once outside, she fled, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't sure what Will had made of it but by the fact that he wouldn't look at her, she expected that he'd taken it badly. _Oh god, Will_. _I love you so much_, she thought, _Please understand_.  
  
The tears in her eyes were blurring her vision so much that she tripped and fell on the hard dirt road. Sobbing uncontrollable, Elizabeth got up. Her dress was ripped and dirty. She was going to have to slip into the house without anyone seeing her.  
  
Will was in shock. He stared into the fireplace, trying to calm himself. His love, his one true love, had made love with a man he trusted: a pirate. One who he had believed was a good man. He had been able to believe that his pirate hertiage was not a bad thing if he used Jack to look up to. But now....  
  
"They're all the same!" Will cried out, throwing his hammer down as hard as he could, "They are all the same bloody ruffians with no honor!"  
  
The hammer fell on one of his beloved swords, breaking it to pieces. Will knelt beside it, staring at the parts. He had been sure that this sword would withstand almost anything. It appeared that his own strength was too much to match it. He let his head fall into his hand, wishing that this was all just a bad dream and he would wake up in the next moment.  
  
He sat there for the next hour, letting the day go on without him. Finally, he got up, took out a piece of paper, and started to write. After finishing and sealing it an in envelope, Will put on his hat, strapped his best sword to his belt, and left his shop.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl came sailing into Port Royal's harbor in a small rowboat. Commodore Norrington spotted him from the battlements. "Sparrow appears to have lost his ship again," he said to himself, in his slow drawling voice.  
  
He met Captain Jack Sparrow right at the dock, with the pretext of going to talk to the money collector. Jack recognized him immediately, and visibly flinched, ready to turn around and head back to his boat. "You aren't going anywhere..... yet," Commodore Norrington informed him, lowered his gun slightly so the Jack could feel the bayonet point at his back but no one else could see that the Commodore was threatening the man in any way.  
  
"Can't we sort this out nicely?" Jack asked, eyeing the bayonet with dislike.  
  
"Indeed. Just listen to me for one moment. Ms. Swann choose to protect young Mr. Turner at your hanging and so doing so, protected you. I will not harm you... unless you give me reason to. You are not to draw any attention to yourself. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Invariably."  
  
"Good. So if you're looking for a ship to... er.... 'commandeer' as you so nicely like to put it, you can just take your... boat," the Commodore smirked, "and sail out of this harbor, immediately."  
  
"I assure ya, Commodore, my intentions are legal. Mostly, anyway."  
  
Norrington brought his bayonet point up to Jack Sparrow's neck. "Mostly is not good enough. One wrong move, Sparrow, and it's straight to the gallows with you. Your lucky that you're not there already."  
  
"Luck does tend ta favor me," Jack smiled, "Now if ya wouldn't mind..."  
  
He motioned to the bayonet. The Commodore slowly moved it away from Jack. "That's your first and only warning, Sparrow."  
  
"I'll be sure ta keep that in mind."  
  
Jack left the docks, making sure that the Norrington was not following him. "Bloody Commodore," he muttered. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Elizabeth,  
  
While you are and always have been my beloved, I must do this. I am leaving Port Royal and you. The news that you gave me this morning was just too much to bear. I have to stay away for a while and maybe then I'll just be able to forget. I do not blame you completely for it but you must understand that this is better for you, too. Our marriage wouldn't have been happy if I didn't trust you. And I'm afraid to say that I am incapable of trusting you at the moment. You can keep the ring but it doesn't mean anything anymore. I take back my marriage proposal. I am sorry. If you are lucky, perhaps the Commodore's proposal still stands. It is better than waiting for me because I don't expect to be around for a very long time. I'll never forget what it was like when it lasted.  
  
- William Turner  
_  
Elizabeth stared at the letter for a minute and then read it again. Will was gone. There was nothing to live for anymore. She was beyond tears. She pushed her hair but behind her ears, trying to read the letter one last time in the dying fire light. It was well past the time that her father would like her to be in bed but she didn't care. She was in too much grief to sleep.  
  
There was a clutter behind her. Elizabeth whirled around. There was nothing there. Slowly, she approached her window. The next second, she had jumped back because a man had come through it and landed in her room. The decorated black hair was familiar. There was no question about who he was.  
  
"What in the bloody name of Christ are you doing her?" Elizabeth asked him, in a furious whisper, "Not only is this entirely improper as I'm in my nightdress and you are a criminal but...."  
  
"Since when 'ave ya cared for properness, love?" came the slurred voice, "And it's not as though I've never seen ya in yer nightdress."  
  
"Why you...." Elizabeth lashed out at him.  
  
Jack caught her arm. "Now that's not very nice. Easy, love. Ya don't want ta wake up the 'ole house."  
  
"I'll scream. I swear I'll scream. And I hope they take you to the gallows. You deserve it, you bastard!"  
  
This time her hand made contact with his face. He flinched at the blow. "I might 'ave deserved that, love, but why don't we discuss it some other time, savvy?"  
  
"I don't want to discuss anything with you, ever. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
She flung herself against him, trying to slap or punch any part of his body that she could reach. But Jack was much stronger than she was. He caught both of her wrists, holding them tightly so that she couldn't keep attacking her. His face had gone seriously for one of the first times since Elizabeth had known him. "Why do ya hate me so? The last time I checked, we were on good terms. What is it?"  
  
Elizabeth kicked him in the leg which caused him to unbalance and fall forward onto Elizabeth's bed with her underneath of him. "Familiar position, love?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth began sobbing again. She fought against Jack's grip but not as aggressively as before. "Get off of me," she sobbed.  
  
Jack let go of her wrists and stood up. "Is that what it is then?" he asked, "Still sore about our little... er... rumpus on the island?"  
  
"Our little 'rumpus' caused Will to leave," Elizabeth said, with an extremely deadly voice.  
  
There was a minute of silence. Finally Jack spoke, "Ah. Poor dear William. Must 'ave been quite a shock..."  
  
"You are undoubtedly the most vile man I've ever met in my life," Elizabeth said with the same deadly voice, "If you don't leave right this instant, I will implore Commodore Norrington to hang you, and I'm sure he would be happy to oblige."  
  
"Undoubtedly," Jack said, wincing, "But ya've forgotten the fact that I can help ya."  
  
"How could you possibly help me?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, love. Ya appear ta 'ave forgotten that I 'ave a ship," Jack answered, his eyes dancing.  
  
"That doesn't do me any good. Now get out!"  
  
"It does do ya good if ya want to go after young William."  
  
Elizabeth went still. There would be no other person willing to bring her after Will and if there was, she's have to explain everything which she wasn't willing to do. Jack might be her only chance. But if she found Will, what next? How could she make him come back? _Worry_ _about that later_, she told herself, _Try just to find him first._  
  
"Very well, Sparrow," Elizabeth said, "I won't have you hung. But you better bring me to your ship right this moment."  
  
Jack nodded, a grin starting to spread across his face. "Certainly, love. Now, if ya'll just follow me...." he started to climb out the window.  
  
"Wait a moment. Do you expect me to climb out a window?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I'll go around and meet me in the front," Elizabeth told him, crisply.  
  
Jack started to climb out the window and Elizabeth started to leave the room. "Oh and one more thing, Sparrow...."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"If you so much as touch me, I'll have you in much more pain than the Royal Navy possibly could. Understood?"  
  
"Those are awful harsh words fer a lady," Jack told her.  
  
"Good because I mean them," Elizabeth said, and left her room. 


End file.
